terradrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Weapons
The following is a list of weapons designed to be mounted on space ships. Energy Cannons Energy based weapon systems are by far the most popular type of weaponry because they draw their power from the ship's reactor and don't require special ammunition. Heavy Artillery In spite of the increased use of laser batteries following the discovery of Antium, weapons designed to launch inert matter are still commonly used. Stargazer Gattling Cannon The Stargazer Gattling Cannon can be summed up in two words: bad ass. Originally designed as a weapon for starfighters and as a defensive gun on larger ships, recent modifications have made the Stargazer useful as a squad-based weapon, requiring 3 soldiers to operate it. The gun consists of seven barrels, which are rapidly spun up to 3600 RPMs before the gun begins to fire. Once it does, watch out. The 50mm shells of hardened tungsten can rip through even the heaviest armor any ground forces are bound to face. A caveat though, be careful with the Stargazer, as 1500 rounds per minute can deplete your ammunition supply extremely rapidly. Also, this gun is far from maneuverable. Once it is in a position, expect it to stay there. Railgun Deceptively simple for something that packs quite a punch, the railgun is the favorite weapon of smaller outlaw groups due to its ease of use. The basic design of a railgun is simply two metal rods that are electrically charged in order to project a magnetic field between them; this configuration allows the railgun to shoot small bits of metal at high speeds, damaging the hull of the target. The bulk of the railgun stems from the problems associated with operating it in a vacuum, the railgun is set in a small frame that also houses a bin for the ammunition that is designed to be easily retracted into the ship so that the ammo bin can be refilled and the rails can be replaced when they start to wear out. The ammunition for the railgun is often space junk that was previously collected by the ship, but any small object that can be affected by the magnetic field will do. Missles IronStrike Missile System The IronStrike Missile System is a missile system designed to be used on fighters with the capability of causing large amounts of damage to larger craft. First envisioned for use on large fighters, it has gone through several different iterations that now place it within reach of most types of vessels. The current iteration is the Mark VIII. Technical Specifications *'Propulsion' The IronStrike Missile System uses a self-contained propulsion system that will propel the missile in both atmospheric and deep space conditions. *'Guidance' Guidance for the missile system consists of a computer lead, adaptive flight system. When a target is in view, the flight computer on-board the IronStrike equipped system identifies weak points in the target ship. This data is then offloaded to the on-missile guidance system. The pilot then specifies which target to pursue. If that target becomes unavailable due to other fire or a Mobile Missile Protection System the missile can then automatically change course to attack another point of interest. *'Warhead' The warhead of the IronStrike is a contained, small level nuclear warhead capable of delivering several megatons of explosive force. There is little left over radiation from the warhead due to advanced containment techniques. This allows the missile to be used in many different areas, especially when the target needs to be later approached by members of the attacking force. Current Deployment The IronStrike Missile System has been widely distributed to most major forces across the colonized systems. It is standard issue on many different vessels due to its intelligence, firepower, and versatile nature. Usually the latest Mark VIII missiles are seen on ships that are connected with very wealthy organizations. Older missiles are seen on most ships that intend to pose a significant threat to their targets. Jamba Ion Cannon The latest weapons system from Jamba, the ion cannon can deliver huge amounts of EMP waves to a target, rendering it defenseless. However, due to its large size the Jamba Ion Cannon is rarely seen on ships smaller than Cruiser-Class. Category:Technology Category:Weapons